Here We Go!
by SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence
Summary: What happens when the Cullen family Bella-sits? Bella and the Cullens in some -hopefully!- funny situations resulting in some funny/weird outcomes. There will be pack and human involvement. First FanFiction. Takes place in Eclipse. OOC.
1. Prologue: La Grand Change

**Title: **_Here We Go!_

**Author:**_ SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, __**AKA**__ Sin._

_Note: I had a different Penname before._

**Prologue:** La Grand Change

**Disclaimer:** _I do _NOT_ in any way own _Twilight_, nor am I getting paid for this. _

**Warnings:**_ An __**attempt**__ of humour, __**bad language**__, Prankster!Bella..._

**Pairings:**_ Canon Pairings for now._

**Legend:**_** Italics **__will be used for: __**Thoughts**__, __**Emphasis**__, __**Flashbacks**__, __**Visions**__, and __**Extra Information**__._

**Summary:** _What happens when the Cullen family Bella-sits? It will have some Out Of Characterness. Bella and the Cullens in some supposed to be funny situations with some funny/weird outcomes. First fanfic. Takes place sometime in Eclipse. There will be some pack involvement with some other humans as well. Will most probably contain OCs._

* * *

**Prologue**

**La Grand Change**

_"The thoughts of Love, and Life, and Lost are the happiest to ever ponder on and yet the saddest to forever reflect upon."_

– Astraea L. Skylar

* * *

I never gave much thought to how falling in love would be like. I was never one of those girls who contemplated how to fit in, who to go out with, or even who I would marry. Even when I was younger, I didn't put much thought into marriage; Renée always put down marriage and Charlie was too heartbroken—lost in his love of my mother who took not only his first love, but his only child as well—never hooking up with someone else, never looking at another woman just the same.

I suppose we all lost our hopes in love. My mother would fling from guy to guy just like her hobbies, trying to find one that would keep her occupied for more than just months, if not weeks. She luckily found it with Phil, a minor league baseball player that she met when she was at a sports gala; she was recently trying out softball. They connected over baseball, and got closer while he gave her tips, a few weeks later they started going out, and a few months later they married.

I moved to Forks to let my mother travel with Phil without feeling guilty of leaving me at home. I didn't give much thought to how much my life would change with that decision either. Of course I knew that I would be leaving my friends, my home, my gang, and that I would have to join a new school, a new city, a new state where I would have to start all over and get through my remaining teenage years. I got much more than I bargained for.

Charlie might still one day find love. He wasn't too old, and he was a hot cop, who wouldn't want him? He was nice, smart, and compassionate; if he looked around I'm sure he would find someone for himself.

And then there's one. I never gave much thought to love. I thought either I was lucky enough to find someone who I at least cared for and dated them, or I would stay alone and die that way. And then, I met Edward Cullen.

He and his family have changed what I thought my life would be like. At first I was shy around them, I was new and I was being studied by everybody after all. I didn't know what I was getting myself into; they were vampires, enemies to werewolves, or most commonly were-shifters just like my best friend Jacob.

But then again, I found out what they were with no help at all, I was very perceptive that way. It's too bad that the Cullens didn't know any better about getting involved with me. But now, it's their time to find out just how much fun I can be, to find out who I was back in Phoenix, what I was known as. I don't know how they will react; I just hope that they can accept me.

_I never have much thought to how falling in love would be like. _

**Author's Note: **_This is just the beginning, I felt it should have some similarities to _Twilight_, therefore I wrote a prologue. However, rest assured that the other chapters will (hopefully) be funnier. Any comments, questions, suggestions, or complaints? Please review!_

– Sin


	2. Chapter One: Bella Sitting

**Title: **_Here We Go!_

**Author:** _SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence,_ **AKA** _Sin._

_Note:_ _I had a different Penname before._

**Chapter One:** _Bella Sitting_

**Disclaimer:** _I do _NOT_ in any way own _Twilight_, nor am I getting paid for this._

**Warnings:** _An **attempt** of humor, bad language, Prankster!Bella..._

**Pairings:** _Canon Pairings for now._

**Legend:** **_Italics_**_ will be used for: **Thoughts, Emphasis, Flashbacks, Visions**, and **Extra Information**._

**Summary:** _What happens when the Cullen family Bella-sits? It will have some Out Of Characterness. Bella and the Cullens in some supposed to be funny situations with some funny/weird outcomes. First fanfic. Takes place sometime in Eclipse. There will be some pack involvement with some other humans as well. Will most probably contain OCs._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella Sitting**

_"The start of it all is something not usually known. It could be commenced by a large avalanche or a small pebble flicked into some water. What causes the ripples? What causes the mess? What causes it to start? What causes it to end? Will it be a violent upheaval or a pleasant surprise? The start begins it entirely and it affects just how all it all will end. Be cautious in choices; be wary of mistakes, for you never know how your own chaotic disarray may dawn."_

– Astraea L. Skylar

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

Emmett and Jasper were stuck with me for the whole week, unless an emergency happened. Actually, let me rephrase that, I was stuck with Emmett and Jasper for the week. Edward and the rest of the family were going to be out hunting, and since Jasper and Emmett got their hunting schedules out of sync, only the others had to go. So, as the only two remaining Cullens left, they were "Bella Sitting" as we call it. It seems that since I was accident prone enough before, that with human drinking vampires out for my blood I had to be "protected" about 24/7. Otherwise known as 31, ha ha ha, Phoenix.

And of course, Emmett and Jasper started playing pranks on me, the poor, slow, human. Gods, the family should have really known better. Hell, I should have known better than to agree to them. I was "hiding" out in the forest that surrounds the Cullen house right now.

We are currently playing hide-and-go-seek. The boys broke their game console earlier, and they found out that the game store in Seattle would not be open until tomorrow. They broke another when they found that out. They were bored, and I suggested that they play a game. I did not expect that I was going to be forced to join them as well.

Emmett was extremely loud. He ran, and he even managed to bump into a tree somehow. I swear, he must be the only vampire in the whole vampiric history to do that, though I will probably be the second when I'm changed. Anyway, Emmett would run and giggle, yeah. He seriously giggled. Then he would antagonize the person who was it.

On the other hand, Jasper was as quiet as a ghost. Most people think that Emmett is the scariest. They do not even consider Jasper as a threat until they learn that he was The Major. Everyone is too focused on Emmett's muscles to think any different. But I knew better. Especially at times like this, that Jasper _is_ the scariest vampire, even more than the human drinkers. Jasper was not Maria's right hand vampire for nothing after all.

I turned around, and Jasper was right behind, I did not even manage to hear him. I turned back and he was gone. A few seconds later and suddenly, "Tag! You're it!" I shrieked loudly and then I fell.

"You- should- have- seen- your- face!" He was able to barely choke out the breaths between laughs.

"I don't want to play anymore," I whined. This was too hard for me. How did they expect me to catch them?

"Ah, come on Bella. We won't make fun of you," yelled Emmett, who succeeded in scaring me. Again.

That bought on another fit of laughter. I got on Jasper's back, and he ran. Are you wondering why The-Guy-Who-Took-A-Snap-At-Me is carrying me? Well, remember earlier when I said that Emmett ran into a tree? Yes, well, I was on his back at the time. So, I am "prohibited" from riding Emmett. I'm only going on with it because I bump into enough things without the help of Emmett.

They ran back to the big white mansion, which was most commonly known as the Cullen house, where they then proceeded in dropping me on the couch. Emmett walked in and he placed a video camera on top of the coffee table that stood in front of us. Oh great, whatever horrible, embarrassing thing they were going to get me into will be recorded for all to see. Oh how wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

"Chillax Bellsie-Boo!" Emmett yelled in his booming voice. "We won't get you hurt, I think. At least we won't do it on purpose." Emmett said.

"He's just kidding Bella," Jasper said, sending waves of calm to erase my fear and all other negative emotions I had.

Emmett broke into loud laughter. "Sure, sure," he said. We all started copying Jacob's signature phrase, it was extremely catchy. "Whatever you guys say," he finally managed to get out. When he eventually collected himself enough to talk he said, "Don't worry Belly, we are just going to play a friendly game of Truth or Dare Cullen Style. Or else some drinking games perhaps? Whatever. It is your choice anyway. What do you want to do?"

"Double-You-Te-Ef!" I screamed aloud. It reminded me of what my friends and I used to say back in Phoenix. _We were going to be in for some trouble_, I thought as I looked at the two wide grins of my soon to be brothers-in-law.

"So, what do you choose Bella, Truth or Dare Cullen Style, or some drinking games? Or something else?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah Bella," Emmett joined in. "We could play board games, card games, stripping games, song games, drinking games, water sports, gun games... We could even go antagonize the wolves too."

"Well," stated Jasper. "He actually does have some good ideas right now."

"Yeah, I do- Hey, are you saying my ideas are usually sucky?"

"You said that yourself Emmett."

"Huh," Emmett said it slowly as if he was reluctantly agreeing. "Or, we could do some of _those_ things at Wal-Mart. Or an elevator, or to keep us sane. You know what I'm talking about right?"

The way Emmett said it made me anxious for some reason. I knew I should not ask him, but I was so curious. Did you know that police cops are sort of curious? That is part of the reason why they take cases. And I am not only Charlie's, but Renée's daughter as well. You should see some of the experiments she made over the years. I had to start doing the bookkeeping at ten, so that Renée wouldn't waste all the money on things for them. "What lists Emmett?"

"No Emmett! Do not tell her! You know that you are not allowed to do anything on there after last time. Shit," Jasper said. He probably felt my curiosity rise along with my determination to know what it was along with what happened.

"What lists Emmett?" I repeated once more. I wonder if I could make him tell?

"Well, I cannot say Bella. But let me tell you, they are great!"

"Oh, I get it. Do not worry," I started trying to lure Emmett in. _Hook._ "It is okay to be afraid of Jasper. That is why you are not doing it after all. Right? You are afraid of Jasper beating you up. You should not be ashamed. Jasper is probably the strongest, I suppose."

Jasper felt Bella's evilness and mischief at that moment. How can a little, clumsy human be that cunning or devious? "No Emmett, don't do it!" _Oops, I said the wrong thing._

Ha ha ha, Jasper just inadvertently helped me. "Oh, he is giving you orders. And you're just going to take that? Tough luck Em." _Line._

"What! No, Jasper is not in charge. And I, am stronger than he is. I can totally take him. The lists are: **Things I Am Not Allowed To Do...**" Emmett yelled. _Sinker! 'My gods! I had heard of the things that Emmett was not supposed to do, but to have them all put in one place? This is a goldmine just waiting to be used!'_ Bella thought.

She thought of Jane torturing her Edward, and she felt loads of rage. The rage was then felt by Jasper, and was added on to his own. His rage rose and he lost his control of his power. He projected his feelings onto Emmett. They growled at each other, and then they crouched. The fight was on.

Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen was pissed off. Who did Jasper think he was ordering him around? Only Rosie, and Esme, and Carlisle, and sometimes Alice could tell him what to do. He was angry, and he was itching for a fight. There were no irritated grizzlies around, but there was an annoyed Jasper in the room.

Jasper Whitlock-Hale was furious. How could Emmett be so stupid as to tell Bella about the lists? He would trick her into doing them, _'Oh the irony, if only they knew,'_ and she would not be able to defend herself. As soon as Edward came back he would find out what happened. There was a reason why Emmett was **not** allowed to do them. Jasper was reminded of the uncontrollable newborns he had to train back in the Southern Vampire Wars. There were no newborns to disassemble, but there was an Emmett who had no control right in front of him. He growled.

Isabella Marie Swan, also known as The Trickster to the people who knew her back in Phoenix, was feeling very devious and accomplished indeed. Not only did she find something new to do, but she took the attention off of herself. And, she managed to manipulate vampires! This was good, no marvelous news to her. She had no idea it was possible at all, it reminded her of how she was like with her friends back in her hometown.

Bella had no Phoenicians to prank, but she had vampires **and** shifters to prank as much as her heart wanted! A plus was that the only people who knew how devious she was here, other than Charlie that is, was Jacob. She wore a Machiavellian smirk on her face as she thought of the possibilities. She cackled slightly louder than she expected. Hmm, it seems she had to work on her Evil Laugh TM again. _'It has been a while since it's been used,'_ she thought.

Anyway, the cackle caused Emmett and Jasper to growl once more. They heard each other's growl and pounced. At the same time. That was all Bella saw with her human vision, but she hoped to see it later on slow motion on the Video Camera. She heard more growls, some rumbles, a couple of tears, and some whines. Finally it was over, and they stopped. Bella's giddiness brought Jasper out of his rage, and so he stopped projecting. They let go of each other and turned as one to look at her.

Emmett was shocked. "Bella, you are the Queen!" he exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Bella asked, for she _was_ called The Trickster Queen. She even had her own signature graffiti style.

At Bella's question, they looked up. One of them guessed she was who they thought, but the other had no idea. Yet, that is. They shrugged and decided that they would ignore it for now.

"Anyway," Bella continued, "you guys should probably take a shower and change."

They nodded and did as she said. Five minutes later they were both down. It seemed as if the loser was competing with the winner for some sort of rematch.

The threesome each had their own questions that they hoped would get answered soon. _Was she The Queen_, _Who won their fight_, and _What should she choose?_

**A/N:** _Can you help answer their questions? Who will be the Prankster: Emmett or Jasper? Will there be a Prankster King that ruled with Bella? Who won their little scuffle? What should Bella choose to have them all play? Will the Shifters come? If so, then who? **BTW**, the Cullens will watch what happens on the Video Camera. Maybe with some Shifters? __Review! Questions, comments, suggestions, ideas, requests— let it be known please!_

- Sin

**Edited:** On **Tuesday, December 20, 2011**.


	3. Chapter Two: Interruptions and A Visitor

**Title: **_Here We Go! _

**Authoress:**_ SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence _

**Chapter Two: ** Interruptions and A Visitor

**Disclaimer:** _I do _NOT_ in any way own _Twilight_, nor am I getting paid for this._

**Warnings:**_ An __**attempt**__ of __humour__, __**bad language**__, Prankster!Bella..._

**Pairings:**_ Canon Pairings for now._

**Legend:**_** Italics **__will be used for: __**Thoughts**__, __**Emphasis**__, __**Flashbacks**__, __**Visions**__, and __**Extra Information**__._

**Summary:** _What happens when the Cullen family Bella-sits? It will have some Out Of Characterness. Bella and the Cullens in some supposed to be funny situations with some funny/weird outcomes. First fanfic. Takes place sometime in Eclipse. There will be some pack involvement with some other humans as well. This will most probably contain OCs._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Interruptions and A Visitor**

"_Interruptions can be viewed as sources of irritation or opportunities for service, as moments lost or experience gained, as time wasted or horizons widened. They can annoy us or enrich us, get under our skin or give us a shot in the arm. Monopolize our minutes or spice our schedules, depending on our attitude toward them."_

– William Arthur Ward

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was impatient, "OMC Bella! Seriously, pick already!" He was really impatient, it had been a few hours and yet I still couldn't decide what we should do.

I nodded distractedly at his exclamation then stopped midway. I cocked my head to the right, raising my left eyebrow, "What did you say Em?"

"I said to hurry up already. Wow, being a human must really suck what with your poor hearing and slow minds."

"What?" Was Emmett seriously the one who was calling me slow? Anyway, "No, what did you mean by 'OMC'?"

Understanding lit his face, "Oh! It stands for 'Oh My Carlisle'. I tried to make 'Oh My Emmett' a thing, but no one else shared my opinion, so I changed it to Carlisle instead. It caught on for a while and some of us still use it every now and then. Even Esme found it funny," he said laughing, probably remembering one such event.

"I've decided Emmett," I said slowly, carefully. He started nodding, trying to hurry my words. He started jumping up and down, "I'm going to help you-"

"Yes!" He screamed as he pumped his arm in the air. "Fuckin' finally! We can now… Wait, what? You didn't say what you wanted to play," he whined.

"Oh, I'm still on that, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, what I _meant _is that I'll help your dream become a reality! I'll start saying 'OME' and other such things." '_It was the least I could do,'_ I decided. _'I still don't know what exactly to choose. Should I play Truth or Dare, drinking games, or should we do some of the things that are on Emmett's Things Not To Do list?'_

However, before we could continue our talk, Jasper came down to where we were in the living room. He had become tired of Emmett's annoying pestering, so he went up to his own library. I hadn't been there yet, but I knew I really wanted to see it. What would it be like? What interested him? Could you even imagine what kinds of things he had accumulated? Whereas Carlisle's stuff was mostly lighter, informative readings, would Jasper's be the same? Or would they show a darker side that was no less deep?

I wanted to ask, but Jasper spoke, "We're about to have company." I wondered who it was and how he knew. He looked at me with a serious gaze. "When I was upstairs, I found _this_ in the upstairs corner," he held up an envelope I only barely took note of, still thinking over his previous words, _'Upstairs corner? His library has multiple floors?' _I shook my head, _'Focus Bella.'_

The front cover had _Jazzy_ written on it in perfect calligraphy; I could only suspect that Alice wrote it unless he had another woman on the side. He continued, "I found another envelope on the inside that had '_Open this later_' written on it, so I opened the letter first. Alice wrote that someone was coming and when they did, we could open the other envelope. I was on the lookout with my Major Skills™."

He sounded worried even though he didn't want to doubt his wife. It was really sweet, but shit, damn and other curses, I didn't much feel like dying, not from Victoria and not by anyone else either. Emmett on the other hand was happy; he had been looking for a fight with someone new. "Ooh, ooh, ooh," he shouted. "Do you think that I can beat them?" He expressed such childlike wonderment in that one question that I couldn't help but want it to happen. _'Seriously,'_ I berated myself. _'What the fuck is up with me today? Get a grip Bella.'_

Jasper gave Emmett a scathing look and I didn't have a chance to continue motivating myself, because suddenly Emmett sprang up from his position on the couch and Jasper joined him in positioning themselves in a defensive stance in front of me. "He's a mile away and he's gaining speed fast," Jasper quickly whispered, though slow enough for my ears, to which I was thankful for.

Even I could hear it now, the thudding sounds of feet arriving closer and closer, it wasn't the tell-tale whoosh I had become accustomed to with vampires. The visitor—_visitors?_—was loud on purpose, or there were many of them. Either that or it wasn't a vampire.

The tension was thick, who could it be? Suddenly the footsteps got even louder, even closer. Jasper sniffed the air, if it was any other time, I would have laughed out loud at his expression. It was like a dog sniffing the air for food. If possible, Emmett made the action even funnier, more exaggerated, more dramatic. The sniffing caused their backs to straighten in one fluid movement.

Their back muscles strained, their necks tightened, their jaws clenched, their legs were placed shoulders-width apart, their feet at an angle, their chests taut, the veins in their arms became more pronounced— the visitor was fast approaching. The steps outside trickled down and finally slowed to a stop.

Three sharp knocks resounded from the front door. My own head snapped up. No one had yet to move. Three more knocks came and then a voice. The voice was loud, sure of itself. It held a deep timbre that was most undecidedly male. It was a voice I never thought I would ever hear here, especially in the Cullens' house. Though I can't say that I wasn't happy to see him, it was a pleasant surprise.

However, the question was, what was he doing here? Did something happen? Was he the _visitor_ visitor? Most of all though, what should she finally choose?

**Author's Notes:** _Well, how was it? This was basically a filler chappie. I have the next one planned but not yet written _:( _. Who is the visitor? Can you help Bella's dilemma? Also, should I have _interludes_ in here, or should they be in a _side story_. It will have _drabbles_, maybe _outtakes_, how Jasper and Bella made up… here or there? Remember to give me your opinion please!_

– Sin :)


End file.
